Eu escolho Eevee!
by Don Ryu Dragoni
Summary: Meu primeiro dia como treinadora... Acho que nunca irei esquecê-lo.


Acho que eu vou me lembrar para sempre desse dia, sabem? Quero dizer, estava superanimada com o começo da minha jornada como Treinadora, mas, acima de tudo, com o meu primeiro Pokémon. Só aqui, entre nós: eu realmente queria aquele Eevee!

Tudo bem, eu sabia que eram umas quinze crianças competindo comigo – dentre elas o filho do Professor Juniper –, e que todas estavam atrás dessa bolinha de pelos fofinha. Eu, pelo menos estava, mas isso está mais do que na cara.

Eu não acordei – praticamente pulei da cama (aterrissando no despertador, mas isso é só um detalhe) e corri para me arrumar. Tomei um banho bem frio (estava quente no dia, e eu não queria perder tempo procurando a temperatura ideal da água), e vesti a roupa que a minha mãe havia separado no dia anterior – pedi que ela já deixasse tudo arrumado para que eu pudesse somente pegar a mochila e sair correndo. Justamente o que fiz, na verdade.

Esqueci até mesmo de comer, vê se pode.

Saí em disparada para a escadaria que levava ao laboratório do Professor – construído no subterrâneo de um antigo castelo, diga-se de passagem –, ainda arrumando a roupa no caminho, enquanto ouvia Within Temptation.

Só que a minha animação se tornou medo quando ouvi a EXPLOSÃO!

Várias pessoas gritando, correndo, empurrando. Eu não sabia para onde ir nem onde estava! Foi então que percebi que havia fumaça na minha frente. Bem, isso explicava minha falta de visão, e porque não conseguia respirar direito.

Alguém tropeçou em mim, fazendo nós dois cairmos no chão.

– MINHA CÂMERA! – Ouvi a voz de um garoto (parecia ter a minha idade), desesperado; provavelmente o mesmo que me acertou em cheio no meio da confusão. – NÃO PISEM NELA! – Continuou gritando desesperado, até que eu vi sua mão apalpando cegamente o chão; pelo som, não havia mais ninguém por perto.

– Esquece a câmera! – Peguei a mão dele, voltando a correr para qualquer lugar que me permitisse ver o que estava acontecendo.

– NÃO! Foi meu presente de aniversário! – Ele se soltou e continuou procurando... acho; não dava para ver direito. Não tive tempo para conferir, aliás. Vi o Professor assim que saí da fumaça; tinha quebrado a perna e não conseguia se colocar de pé. Ele me chamou com um gesto.

– Pegue... – Ele me deu duas pokebolas. – Consegui salvar esses. Encontre algum outro treinador e procurem ajuda na próxima cidade. – Nessa hora, ouvi um clique rápido, e o mesmo garoto de antes correndo, ainda com a câmera na mão (pelo visto, ele não parou para tirar a foto). Assim que chegou mais perto, deixou-a pendurada no pescoço e se ajoelhou ao lado do Professor, mas ele simplesmente falou para sairmos correndo para Cerulean. Não havia muito que pudéssemos fazer, mas eu me senti mal mesmo assim.

No caminho, notamos o balão da Equipe Rocket indo na direção oposta nossa.

– Nós temos que impedi-los! – Gritei e comecei a correr, seguindo o balão... digamos que ele era bem chamativo com o R gigante e vermelho.

– Espera! – Mais um clique, e ele, esbaforido, aparece ao meu lado. – Nós nem mesmo temos pokémons para lutar contra eles!

– E VAMOS DEIXAR QUE ELES LEVEM OS DOS NOVOS TREINADORES?! – Ok, eu estava um pouco irritada. Meu Eevee estava no meio daquelas pokebolas e eu o queria de volta!

– Vamos então. – Levantou a câmera e bateu algumas fotos do balão. Ele é obcecado por fotografia ou o quê?

Saímos correndo, seguindo o algodão-doce gigante quando eu me lembrei das pokebolas. Olhei para as duas, pensando nos dias que passei pesquisando cada pokemon conhecido; teria que ser na sorte, afinal. E eu não tinha muito dela para ficar desperdiçando assim.

Se estivéssemos no laboratório, escolheríamos dentre os pokemons disponíveis, aquele que gostaríamos de ter como parceiro; seria um grande evento para a cidade, todos estariam lá para nos ver fazendo nossa primeira escolha como treinadores. Até mesmo o pequeno jornal local estaria lá. Isso, claro, se _eles_ não houvessem estragado tudo, roubando todas as pokebolas que estavam na praça.

Não sei se foi real ou algum tipo de intuição agindo, mas uma das bolinhas vermelhas na minha mão parecia sentir o mesmo que eu. Peguei-a para mim, e entreguei a outra ao garoto, lembrando-me de algo importante...

– A gente não se apresentou, não é? – Ele me perguntou, rindo. – Meu nome é Mike, mas pode me chamar de Doggy mesmo.

– Doggy? – Eu perguntei, sem entender.

– Meus amigos me chamam assim desde que descobriram que eu queria pegar o Growlie hoje. – Mexeu na lente da câmera, nervoso. – Não que eu vá me importar qual seja. – Olhou pensativo para a bolinha vermelha, mas decidiu guardá-la, mantendo o mistério. Não tínhamos muito tempo, na verdade. Já estava quase na hora do almoço, e o balão descia lentamente. Tínhamos de alcançá-los. Doggy notou isso e começou a correr, puxando-me.

– Eu sou Sofia, mas todos me chamam de Soh mesmo. – Achei que devia me apresentar, já que ele fez o mesmo; estávamos com fome e cansados, embora tentássemos caminhar ao invés de correr. Para nos distrair (o silêncio também estava me irritando), resolvi puxar alguma conversa, perguntando o que ele pretendia ser.

– Não é óbvio? – Mostrou-me a câmera. – Um fotógrafo pokémon! Ou um jornalista, se eu tiver alguma chance. – Olhou para a floresta, e bateu rapidamente uma foto, sem parar de correr; olhei, mas o que quer que ele tenha visto não estava mais lá. – E você?

– Uma Mestra pokémon, com todas as evoluções do Eevee! – Acho que me empolguei um pouquinho no grito, mas ele riu da minha animação.

– Pelo visto, você é obcecada por Eevees! – Rimos juntos por alguns segundos. Não sei do que falamos depois disso, mas nos demoramos um pouco em nossa conversa, antes de conseguirmos ver aonde o balão havia... _estacionado_ , por assim dizer. Sério, a clareira era do tamanho exato dele, quase como se fosse feita por encomenda.

Chegamos silenciosamente perto deles; não conseguimos vê-los direito, já que estavam de costas para nós, mas distinguimos duas pessoas: uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos que chegavam à cintura dela, sentada numa Arbok, que estava completamente paralisada, e um homem de cabelos pretos até o pescoço, sentado no chão ao lado de um Meow, que lambia uma das patas, despreocupado.

– Aaaahahahaha! – _Acho_ que isso foi uma risada. – O chefe vai ficar tãaaao feliz! – A mulher jogou várias pokebolas para o alto, mais feliz do que eu imaginaria ser possível para uma dupla de ladrões.

– Quem sabe não ganhamos aquela promoção? Ouvi dizer que deram um fim no Edward e na Odyi. – Ele riu de uma forma mais _normal_ ; enquanto eles estavam distraídos, nos aproximamos lentamente. Doggy bateu algumas fotos no caminho, mas não houve o clique barulhento de antes.

Peguei minha pokébola, cutuquei-o, e apontei para a bolinha na minha mão e para a dele, olhando para a Equipe Rocket; ele confirmou com a cabeça, dizendo que entendeu. Fez um gesto estranho com a mão que, a princípio, eu não entendi, mas percebi que ele queria que os atacássemos pelos dois lados. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e indiquei que iria pela esquerda; ele concordou e começou a se mexer, meio agachado, protegido pelas árvores e pela grama alta. Fiz o mesmo, porém na direção oposta.

Não sei se não fomos silenciosos o bastante, mas eles nos viram. Só percebi isso quando o gato pulou em cima de mim, e a cobra em cima do Doggy; ele foi jogado para além das árvores, então não consegui ver o que aconteceu.

Eu apenas joguei a pokébola na testa do homem, chamando por quem quer que estivesse ali dentro.

Deu mais certo do que eu esperava; a pequena massa de pelos usou a testa dele como trampolim, se jogando de cabeça no Meow que ia me acertar. Ok, ele me acertou mesmo assim, mas depois se concentrou no pequeno Eevee à minha frente.

Enquanto isso, eu gritei que nem uma louca. MEU PRIMEIRO POKÉMON ERA UM EEVEE! O DIA NÃO PODERIA SER MELHOR!

Ok, poderia sim. Mas eu não escutaria ninguém se me dissessem isso naquela hora.

Estava tão empolgada que não ouvi o comando que o homem de ao gato, só quando notei os dois se engalfinhando no chão; garras contra garras, totalmente diferente das batalhas que eu via pela televisão. Um barulho forte veio do outro lado da clareira, e eu notei que precisava acabar com a minha luta logo e ajudar o Doggy.

Eevee consegui se afastar do Meow, e ambos estavam cobertos de cortes feios; era difícil dizer quem tinha a vantagem. Gritei para que a minha bolinha de pelos desse uma cabeçada no gato, antes mesmo de chegar ao chão; o treinador ficou surpreso o bastante para não dar nenhum comando e seu Pokémon ser jogado para cima dele. Os dois caíram no chão, mas, antes que pudesse chamar outro de seus felinos do mal, um raio atingiu o balão, explodindo-o e jogando os dois humanos e seus dois pokémons para o céu.

Sabe, depois de vários encontros com eles, agradeço muito que não demos tempo a eles de falarem. Aquelas rimazinhas que sempre dizem quando aparecem me irritam!

Eu estava feliz, abraçando meu pequeno Eevee, quando vi Doggy surgir da fumaça, completamente chamuscado, com um Pikachu nos braços, mas ainda com a câmera na mão. Bem, isso explicava as explosões. E... bem, não é como se Pikachus fossem conhecidos por se tornarem amigos facilmente, por assim dizer.

Demoramos algumas horas para recolhermos todas as pokébolas roubadas, mas acabamos conseguindo. O Professor nos recebeu com duas pokédex novinhas e um sorriso orgulhoso, vendo os dois novos treinadores começarem sua jornada. Acho que, bem lá no fundo, ele já sabia que conseguiríamos enfrentá-los, mas não falou nada abertamente, apenas sorriu e nos abraçou.

Resolvemos viajar juntos, no fim das contas. Mas esse foi apenas o começo. Ainda existem muitas fotos e batalhas pela frente, mas acho que nos saímos bem.

Ao menos para uma dupla de iniciantes.


End file.
